The dispensing device and method of the present invention are an improvement over the similar device disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 201,760, filed June 3, 1988 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,687. When dispensing a medicinal spray for inhalation therapy it is important that the liquid droplets making up the spray have a size in the range of one to five microns. If the droplets are of a lesser size, they pass in and out of the airway of the patient without being absorbed into the tissues of the lungs. On the other hand, if the droplets are too large they collect on the walls of the throat and upper airway rather than being absorbed directly in the lung tissues. While the dispensing device of my prior application provides a precise dosage of the medication upon each actuation of the dispenser valve, the size of the droplets in the spray can vary.
My prior dispenser design requires that the reservoir be filled prior to assembly of the dispensing valve thereto. For some applications it is preferred that the reservoir be filled with the liquid medication after the dispensing valve has been assembled to the reservoir.